


Myungjun'd

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Breakfast, Gift Fic, M/M, Squint for Myungjin, Subtext, subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 08:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18192011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Breakfast in Dallas with words unsaid, not unfelt.





	Myungjun'd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fartingprincessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fartingprincessa/gifts).



> Well this probably isn't what you wanted but... this is what came to mind. 
> 
> I was really happy to see that Jinjin and I both were taking pictures of the moon and the skyline today 💖💖💖 and we both posted them on Instagram. 
> 
> I wrote my feelings when I looked at the moon.

The skyline was breathtakingly beautiful with the sun just beginning to rise it was filled with pinks, purples, and the startling blue of a new day. A backdrop to the large buildings that caught the sun's rays on their many windows. The sight was photo worthy. But that wasn't where Jinjin had his camera aimed, instead in its sight was an even more breathtaking beauty. One that was subdued, a touch painful, and absolutely stunning in its own right for the current state it was in. Which was to say behead, swollen, and sleepier than Jinjin had seen Mj in the morning in quite some time. Yet, he couldn't look away or stop the fond smile from gracing his lips. 

Mj probably wouldn't notice for at least another two to three minutes. Usually it was the other way around, but Jinjin had been up for awhile. Unable to relax completely in the new hotel they were in, it wasn't quite up to the luxury standard he'd grown accustomed to. The mattress was just a touch lumpier than he could stand and the pillows lacked any support. Which was likely the reason Mj looked as unrested as Jinjin felt. Or maybe it was memories of the night before, haunting him as he slept. Those weren't thoughts he wanted to entertain, instead continuing his study of his hyung. He'd truly gotten handsome lately, in a way different from Eunwoo. 

Aroha had certainly noticed this, and much to Jinjin's chagrin they'd also noticed his own attention to it. They were calling themselves, and him, Myungjun'd. It was cute, on their part at least, but for him it wasn't true. He'd always paid attention to Mj, more than he'd ever intended to. Though in his defense Mj had -and probably always would- demanded the attention of everyone around him with his antics or his cheerful facade. But when it slipped away he was even more noticeable, to Jinjin at least. As a leader it was his job to notice what was going on underneath the stage presence, the mask of singer, and instead look at the person. With Mj it had always been too easy. 

Too easy to only see the puffy, bedheaded, and sleepy man underneath the handsome that had come to light. Because these were the moments with Mj he looked forward to most. The quiet, real Mj who cared a lot more about things than he wanted anyone to know. The sides of him that made Jinjin see his manliness and quiet strength. They were the important moments, the moments his heart squeezed painfully at the sight of his hyung. Intimate moments that couldn't last, that couldn't truly be his. They were the moments he'd remember and cherish long after Astro had left the stage and Aroha’s hearts. Memories with Mj, quiet and serene, shoved into the corner of his mind reserved for his hyung. The corner that told him it was impossible to be Myungjun'd now, if he'd always been. 

“Last night,” His thoughts were broken by Mj's words, his eyes more alert as Jinjin looked into them. His camera found the sky when he looked away waiting, tension filled the silence as he thought back to the events he didn't want to remember. Events that really didn't hold any consequence in the long run, besides the awkwardness that came with their profession. Mj sighed and Jinjin glanced over at him noticing the blush on his cheeks briefly before looking back at the Dallas skyline. The silence was still rich with tension, words unsaid, feelings unaddressed. Those weren't what Mj was going to say though, Jinjin knew the words would only be an apology for his mistake last night. Something minor, an upset that wasn't of consequence. He shook his head saying he didn't want, need, to hear it.

A knock at the door drew him from the skyline and his thoughts, that were broodier by the moment at the kind of lives they decided to live. Where their every action was called into question. Even a photograph taken out of context could cause a stir, a photo that ultimately had led to discourse. Jinjin smiled over at Mj's questioning look and mouthed the single word that would make the morning better, ‘breakfast’. Room service was a god send he decided as he brought the food to the table where Mj smiled up at him. The silence was comfortable this time and the issue of the night before forgotten as Jinjin joked about something else just as inconsequential. The smile that overtook Mj's face took his breath away. 

The thoughts in his head jumbled briefly over things he couldn't say. The blush on Mj's cheeks as he fed him some of his food put a blush on his own cheeks. He took in the sight greedily unable to take a photo, instead storing away the memory, the emotions, the painful tug on his heart that he'd never speak of. These were his favorite moments, the moments Aroha would call him Myungjun'd and be right, the private intimate moments where he couldn't look away. The very same moments Mj couldn't look away either, their fingertips brushed on the table and he regretted knowing the contact would end. That one day this would end, but in his memories there would be one of a peaceful breakfast against the Dallas skyline and words that didn't need said.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it's not awful. I'm out of practice. Any thoughts appreciated!


End file.
